Stay
by sxgittxrius
Summary: After the break up with Ron that splattered all over the front page, Ginny takes Hermione to a party where she then wakes up in the next morning with a familiar stranger.


Her head was pounding when she woke up, probably from the amount of fire whiskey she drank the night before.

Hermione never had been into a party uninvited, but since Ron had dumped her, Ginny was there to say, "Let's go to a party and forget about my idiotic brother."

Letting out a quiet sigh, she attempted to roll over when she noticed something was weighing down on her waist.

She blinked twice like an owl and stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes fixated on a spot where the paint was starting to peel.

Where am I?

She knows she wasn't at home, this wasn't her room or Ginny's. She must've went home drunk with some stranger and slept in some dirty motel.

Events of last night flooded through her memories, and the stranger that lay beside her was proof of everything that had happened.

Glancing at him again, she realized just how awfully handsome he was. His blonde hair was a mess, sticking out in every dire-!

Wait.

As she looked at the man beside her again, she took the time to look at his features.

The aristocrat nose, the sharp jaw, the way he lays on his stomach, with his face half facing her and the other pressed into the pillow.

His lashes casted soft shadows on his cheekbones, his breathing slow and even as he slept, unconsciously hugging her closer to his warmth and burying his face into her neck. She bit her lip as her body was tugged flushed to his side.

Being so close to him, she could smell the faint scent of sweat and cologne clinging to his skin.

It was intoxicating. She thought.

As she lowered her head towards his head, a couple of strands of his hair fell over his eye and she reached out to push them out of his face.

Thinking about it, with her mind still completely hazy from last night's drinks, she feels like she has seen a face like this before, in her past or was it yesterday when she was walking home to Ron? her mind was still hazy, but she knows that she has seen a face like this, but whose?

Without hesitation, Hermione She gently stroked his cheek and played with his hair.

The blonde man stirred when her fingers skimmed against his skin, and Hermione froze, afraid that he would wake up.

The groan that left his lips seemed to resonate loudly in the cheap motel room, breaking the silence that hung in the air before. His eyes fluttered open, and when his gaze fell onto her, he shot her a sleepy grin.

"Morning, Granger."

She stiffened and held her breath. Somehow that voice seems familiar to her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. This man knows her name but she doesn't know his, and she just realised that she; the best friend and one-third of the Golden Trio, the Know-It-All had just had a mind blank of what she should've do next.

She blinked a couple of times at his behavior when it dawned on her that this man greeted her. she forgot the name of the guy who she spent the night with.

"Hey..."

"You forgot my name, didn't you?" he chuckled lightheartedly, shifting onto his side so that he could face her properly.

A sheepish look crossed her face as she gave him a small smile. "Sorry. But you look like someone I know. I just can't remember who it is."

"Forgetting me already Granger?" the man chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this." she shoved her face into her hands as she tries to hide her blushing face from the half naked man.

"It's fine." Lips curving up into a smirk, he leaned towards her. "It's cute how you're not so stuck up when you're sober."

"Oh Merlin..." Blushing furiously, she asked, "W-what did I do?"

He laughed, and the bed shook below them as he did so. "Don't be so tense. I'm just teasing."

"Did I do something embarrassing? Oh, I did, didn't I?"

Their conversation died down as Hermione realised that he'll never answer her question anytime soon.

"W-what's your name?" she stuttered.

This is not you Hermione, stop stuttering!

What is wrong with her? The Hermione Granger never ever stuttered in front of anybody. So why is she stuttering in front of him?

"Malfoy." her eyes widened as she heard his name.

"Draco Malfoy." he smirked at her shocked face.

"Regret sleeping with me now? You know, you were screaming my name, I'm sure that the owners downstairs could hear you screaming my name." Draco whispered in her ear as he trailed his fingers down her naked back and Hermione was enjoying the warmth his fingers were giving her.

Then she heard it.

The rustle of the sheets.

Her eyes shot open when cold air hit her bare skin.

"You're leaving already?" She whispered.

He was silent for a moment, the covers pooled at his waist as he sat on the edge of the bed, turning his back towards her.

"I thought you regreted it. So I thought It'd be better If I'd just go. I understand that last night to you didn't mean anything."

"Malfoy."

"Well, that clears things up I guess."

"I-I mean D-Draco."

He moved to stand up when she grabbed his arm.

"Please, just...just stay a little longer."

Draco turned towards her, a disapproving frown on his visage. "That break up with Weasley must've hit you hard, huh, Granger?."

Upon seeing the frown look on her face, he slowly went inside the covers, laying next to her body.

She leaned back into the soft sheets, pulling the covers to her chest as she turned her body towards his.

"I know there's nothing going on between us, and I'm not expecting anything from you. I would just like to not remember anything from before the party."

Having worn his boxers, before going into the bed, Draco slipped back the covers and hugged her body.

"I'll stay with you, just a little longer, Granger. You can forget all about Weasley."

"W-Why?"

He didn't answer her question as Draco patted the frizz from her curls.

"Go out with me."

"W-what?"

"What kind of person would break off a relationship with the famous Hermione Granger?" He grinned.

"Ronald. I suppose." She frowned.

When he noticed the sad look on her face, his expression turned softer as he said, "I don't know what he's thinking, but I'd never dump you like the way he did that got it all plastered on the Daily Prophet.

Feeling a sense of gratitude well up in her, she leant her forehead against his chest when he inched closer to her.

"Thank you."

"Going to give me an answer anytime soon?" he chuckled as he held her neck, leaning down as he looked at her lips.

"Yes."


End file.
